


Neither Heaven nor Hell

by angstandcoffee (minatoarisatoast)



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Afterlife, Death, Final moments, Friendship, Gen, Major Spoilers, Spoilers, like seriously this entire fic is a spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minatoarisatoast/pseuds/angstandcoffee
Summary: L appears before Light’s eyes in his final moments.





	Neither Heaven nor Hell

It hurts.

 

It  _ hurts _ .

 

He lays there, bleeding, bright crimson staining the stairs he lays on. His vision tinged with black. He tastes blood and knows that he’s about to die.

 

Where is everyone? Why is no one here? Why?

 

_ Why am I alone? _

 

It shouldn’t have been like this. There should be someone...anyone…The sharp stairs cut into his back, but he hardly notices, the pain he already feels blinding as it is.

 

_ There would have been someone if I hadn’t killed them all. _

 

That’s when he sees him. He stands hunched over slightly, his messy dark hair blurry in the dying man’s vision. There is a beam blocking his face, but Light knows.

 

_ How pathetic. _

 

_ I’m about to die, but there’s no one left. No one but...him… _

 

_ I bet he’s laughing. _

 

He can’t see his eyes. The beam blocks his view, and L stands there, watching.

 

_ Help...me...damn it… _

 

But L still stand there. Watching. Waiting.

 

Light’s eyes close for the last time,  and then he feels cold, colder than he had ever felt in his life. And then he can see again, and the pain is gone, and everything is cold, and he can see his body lying there. Cold. Empty.

 

_ I failed. _

 

“You win,” Light spits out. He can finally see L’s eyes. They’re dark and sad. He isn’t laughing. He doesn’t look triumphant. He just looks...sad.

 

L doesn’t speak. He just pulls Light’s spirit into an embrace. Light is too numb, too tired to resist. It’s so cold…

 

But L is warm.

 

Finally, the man speaks. “It’s over, Light. We can finally go home.

 

“We can finally be friends.”

 

And the world spins, and he’s falling, falling, and finally…nothingness.


End file.
